


Lost

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What must surely happen more often than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 'Lost' challenge.

Boot cupboard. Nope.

Cloisters. Nope

Library. Nope.

Conservatory. Nope.

Cricket pavilion. Nope.

Kitchen. Nope.

Cinema. Nope.

Art Gallery. Nope.

Study. Nope.

Bedroom. Nope.

Large empty vaccum leading nowhere. Nope.

Wall behind door. Nope.

Corridor. Nope.

Eye of Harm — hang on. “How did _that_ get there?” the Doctor asked himself, bewildered. He stuck his head in for a second, looked around, then shrugged. “Oh, never mind.”

He walked to the next door along the infinite corridor, and sighed. Losing the console room. Ace would never let him forget it.

“I really must draw up some maps,” he muttered, opening the door.


End file.
